


Belay

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Chekov’s thirsty.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Belay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Just a little longer,” Hikaru whispers under his breath, and Pavel shivers—Hikaru knows he heard. The two of them crowd into the turbolift together, side-by-side, just like they are all day on the bridge and even in their quarters. They’re almost as joined at the hip as the captain is with Spock, or the captain and the doctor, or Scotty and his engines. That’s how Hikaru knows that something’s wrong, even when Pavel’s not saying anything.

Pavel swallows, and Hikaru watches the muscles tense in his throat. His jaw’s deadly still, his lips don’t move—he doesn’t even _breathe_. The alien virus changed him, but he’s still Hikaru’s _Pavel_.

Then the doors are opening, and they step out into the corridor, headed for their quarters. Obviously, Pavel needs the break. Alpha shift’s over—it’s time to relax, to _sleep_ , and that’s one of the few things that makes this easier: it doesn’t matter if Pavel’s suddenly nocturnal, because day and night are pure simulations on a starship. But the further they walk, the more Hikaru thinks they should be headed to sickbay instead.

He opens his mouth, his own air thunderous next to Pavel’s complete lack of it, and before he can get any words out, Pavel’s pale fingers are wrapped around his wrist. 

Pavel jerks him suddenly sideways, pulling him down a smaller side-corridor, away from the busy foot traffic. A few officers continue past them, but they’re mostly alone—those that do walk by the opening don’t pay them any mind. They don’t even draw looks when Pavel pushes Hikaru up against the bulkhead and leans into him, over him, nuzzling into the crux of his neck. 

Pavel mumbles something in Russian that Hikaru doesn’t understand, but he gets the gist of it. Pavel moans in Federation Standard, “M’hungry, Hikaru... ‘n you smell so wery _good_.”

Hikaru lifts a hand to thread through Pavel’s hair, petting him, trying to soothe him. “Wait just a little longer, Ensign.” They can’t, not here—it requires doctor supervision. And it feels too intimate for a hallway.

Pavel’s mouth opens. His fangs have emerged—Hikaru can feel the cold press of them against his throat and turns away. He yanks Pavel’s head back, insisting, “Don’t. You’re not supposed to feed outside of sickbay...”

“In Mother Russia, they would let me feed in the streets,” Pavel mutters, as though this is some ancient vampire plague awash in old Europe instead of an alien infection. But in a way, the nonsensical statement is reassuring, because it’s so _Pavel Chekov_ , and it tells Hikaru that his friend’s still in there somewhere. “It would be a demonstration of our might, and I would... I...”

Hikaru’s the one that got the inoculation in time. He has to do the thinking for both of them. He pushes Pavel back from him and says, “Let’s go.”

Pavel’s face twists up, but he obediently follows Hikaru off to sickbay, where Dr. McCoy can monitor them as Pavel sinks his fangs into Hikaru’s waiting skin.


End file.
